Chapter 16: Movie Night (RJD 25 Days of Richonne)
by DBirdie17
Summary: The friends' weekly movie night takes an unexpected turn during a snowy evening a week before Christmas.


Michonne put down the plate of brownies she had prepared, and rushed over to open the front door. The snow had been coming down rather steadily, and even though Rick lived just a few condo units down, she didn't want him to have to wait out in the cold longer than necessary.

"Sorry I'm late," Rick offered, pulling off his hat to reveal his billowing mane, adorably disheveled from static electricity. "I had to go to two different stores to find that brand of popcorn you like."

Michonne took his hat and coat, hanging them up in the hall closet neatly, even though her group of friends all practically lived at each other's apartments by now and formalities were a distant memory.

"For real?" she asked incredulously, secretly flattered that he'd go to such lengths to appease her.

"I know how... _particular_ you are," he replied, pausing before deciding upon the obvious euphemism for effect.

"I believe the term you're trying to avoid is 'high-maintenance'," she laughed, nudging him playfully in the arm. "But I won't apologize for my discriminating taste."

"Well, you're hanging out with _me_ right now," he quipped, pointing to himself as if he were some lame game show prize. "Do the math."

Michonne laughed, unable to contain the giggly feeling she seemed to be getting more often whenever she was with him. As they made their way to the kitchen, she fidgeted behind him, a wave a shyness suddenly overtaking her.

"Unless you want to postpone, it looks like it'll be just the two of us tonight so -," she dragged out the last word, giving herself enough time to properly gauge his reaction. Michonne was sure she saw a faint smile creep across his face before giving way to concern.

"I'm still in if you're in, but what's up?" Rick asked, as he unpacked the snacks and drinks he brought over. "Everyone ok?"

"Maggie called earlier. Glenn's sick but you know how he gets. He's probably more worried about her but she didn't want him to have to fend for himself."

"Sure, he's all tough now, but believe me, in college he was the biggest baby," he chided, knowing the opposite was true. "So what's everyone's else's excuse?"

"Aaron's working late at the office and Sasha's mom dropped in unexpectedly. They just texted me right before you got here."

"You know what's happening here," he smirked, running his hands through his hair in an attempt to tame it. "Don't you?"

Michonne froze, sure as hell her expression gave away everything she was feeling about him.

"No, what?" she asked earnestly.

He paused, then turned his head, first to the left then right, as if spies were clamoring to hear. Michonne waited anxiously while he leaned in across the kitchen island and whispered, "No one wants to watch The Sound of Music."

Michonne glared back and without moving her head at all, snatched a brownie, tore off a piece, and threw it at his adorably smug face.

Rick flinched, but quickly recovered, picking the piece off the counter and tossing it in his mouth. He knew his exaggerated chewing would serve as the final blow.

Michonne kept her composure, unwilling to cede victory.

"Nice try," he grinned, "but you know it's true."

"Hey!" she shot back, grabbing the bag of popcorn before heading back into the living room. "It's been a decent run of action movies," she offered, tossing him his preferred pillow, "but I happen to be quite excited for a little musical interlude, so sit down, quit complaining, and be prepared for the hills to come alive."

"As you wish," he replied, hoping that the reference to her favorite movie, The Princess Bride, would bring him back into her good graces. He picked up the remote and pushed play, secretly looking forward to seeing this movie he loved as a kid. And, if all went according to plan, perhaps there'd be a few surprises in store.

As they watched, Michonne's thoughts drifted to the day of the block party last spring, when she became acquainted with this little group she now considered her second family. Casual small talk morphed into drunken debates about film and music, and she knew she'd found her people when random movie quotes would pass for perfectly normal conversation.

It was after Sasha proposed that they all get together once a week and watch the AFI's list of the one hundred best films, that she finally felt the connection she had been longing for since moving away from her family. Never thinking that they'd all stick to the plan for very long, she was grateful that they had all proved her wrong.

Michonne always looked forward to their movie nights and adored hanging with all of them, but lately, she often found herself drawn to one person in particular. Being with him now, alone, simultaneously delighted and terrified her.

For Rick, the physical distance between them on the couch was becoming problematic, and he knew he be kicking himself tomorrow if he let this opportunity fly by, but he couldn't quite muster up the courage to make his move. The thought of rejection was bad enough, but to potentially ruin the great thing they all had going was something he wasn't sure he wanted to risk. He loved being with Michonne, and if that meant they'd only ever be friends, then he would learn to live with that.

The combination, however, of watching Captain von Trapp struggle with his feelings for Maria while hearing the encouraging voices of his co-conspirators in his head, struck him as the clearest sign he would ever receive. Rick inched closer, trying to ignore the fact that his heart was pounding out of his chest.

"Are these two going to get together or what?" he whispered without taking his eyes off the screen.

Michonne could feel the warmth radiating off his skin and desperately wanted to eliminate the gap between them, but held back, hopeful yet not quite certain of his intentions.

"It looks that way, doesn't it?" she replied, stealing a glance at him only to have her suspicions confirmed. He was fully facing her now, his baby blues locked with her own bright, beckoning eyes before zeroing in on her slightly-parted lips.

"Yeah," he hushed, his voice breathy yet thick with desire. "I think it's been obvious to everyone but them."

Michonne reflexively licked her lips in anticipation, knowing that his would be devouring them shortly. "Well, he should just make his move already -"

Rick, not one to pass up an invitation, leaned in as close as possible, and breathed her in right before he kissed her, savoring both the taste and scent of her. Michonne relaxed, granting his tongue full access as hers did some exploring of its own. His lips held traces of something both sweet and salty and she immediately developed an addiction.

It wasn't long before roaming, curious hands removed unnecessary articles of clothing and aimlessly tossed them to the floor. Like the movie that continued to play to an otherwise preoccupied audience, the snow outside did nothing to extinguish the fire blazing inside. Only when the two new lovers had exhausted every ounce of energy, did they finally take a much-needed respite.

Michonne closed her eyes and rested her head on Rick's chest, her body enveloped by his muscular arms. When her breathing returned to normal, she giggled at the realization that just hit her.

"You planned this all along, didn't you? They were all in on it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, feigning complete ignorance.

"Uh huh, ok." She opted to let it go for now, but couldn't wait to rip into the others, and (if she were honest), thank them profusely. "So, if you were to rank our top movie nights, where would this one fall?"

"You and your lists," he smirked, then looked at the ceiling for a moment as if deep in thought. As he proceeded to rotate his hand back and forth, indicating an average rating at best, Michonne smacked his hand away, then leaned in to steal another kiss.

"Liar," she whispered, as she pulled away ever so slightly, loath to lengthen the space between her lips and his.

"Ok, I admit," he smiled, adding that slight head tilt that always drove Michonne crazy. "This one's pretty high up there."

"Too bad it's almost over," she stated matter of factly, confusing Rick with her abruptness. She then smiled and nodded toward the clock. "Look, it's almost midnight."

Rick sighed, relieved that Michonne wasn't suddenly booting him out, then started to chuckle thinking about the ridiculous response that suddenly popped into his head.

He cleared his throat and began to sing, confident that his newly acquired status as her man would remain in tact. "It's the 16th going on the 17th…"

Michonne stared at the loveable, gorgeous goof below her with both wonder and mock horror. She knew he had a silly side, but in all these months, she'd never quite experienced the full magnitude of his adorableness until now. Why had they waited so long to divulge their feelings?

"Oh my god, you're such a dork," she giggled, pinching his arm as if to discern the legitimacy of his existence.

"Yeah, but now I'm your dork," he wisecracked, unable to keep his hands from wandering.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"As you wish."


End file.
